legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Orupian Royal Court
The Orupian Royal Court of the ruling Orupian monarch, was a term for the extended household and all those who regularly attended on the ruling monarch. Many individuals comprised the court, many officials or servants in the permanent employ of the ruler, and others attending in hope of political or financial gain, or merely for the society and entertainments offered. As well as being the centre of political life, the court was usually the drivers of fashion, and often where literary, musical and artistic trends first developed. During the absence of the ruler from Orupia, the court is held and run by the Draksyth Lord, or if not available, The Overseer. If neither of these are available, then the Chevalier of Sers are empowered to oversee the charge of court until their return. Ruling Royal Family The Royal Family typically includes the spouse of the reigning monarch, surviving spouses of a deceased monarch, the children, grandchildren, brothers, sisters, and cousins of the reigning monarch, as well as their spouses. In some cases, royal family membership may extend to great grandchildren and more distant descendants of a monarch. Orupia's Princesses were usually seen as the natural heir of the Throne however in more modern times, the Prince has been allowed to assume the Throne if older. In 7 ABY House Ceylon descendant Kileo Dimoh managed to overthrow the treacherous reigns of both Princess Isa Valois and Prince Coti Valois and re-establish her family as the ruling monarchy. Though initially she was reluctant to remain on the Throne, she eventually remained in the seat of power though began setting about lessening the power it held over the planet. By 8 ABY Kileo had announced her engagement to Draksyth Lord Rhyley Stargazer who had decided to resign from his position as Draksyth, enabling him to marry Kileo without any opposition. Draksyth Lord The Draksyth Lord was a title used as the head of the military and lead tactical strategist of the Orupian people. Legends have it that the Draksyth Lord was usually the most powerful being of Orupia able to use the Force, though was bound by his duty to the Royal Family and would not ever be allowed to seize power for himself. Following Orupia's involvement with the Sith, the Draksyth Lord became less influential until the position was vacated indefinitely by the time the planet had joined the Galactic Republic. The title and legend of the Draksyth however was still prevalent on Orupia, with many stories and tales detailing some of the most famous of Draksyth. In 6 ABY after staging a coup against her brother, Princess Isa Valois placed Rebel Commander Rhyley Stargazer as her Draksyth Lord and gave him the Dark Armour of the Syth. He held the role until 8 ABY where he surrendered the position in order to marry Princess Kileo Dimoh. He announced the Draksin Veeso, a former Blood Guard, as his successor. The Overseer The Overseer was the title given to a member of the Orupian Royal Court that oversaw and was responsible for all social matters. It is the third most powerful role upon Orupia, behind that of the ruling Monarch and the Draksyth Lord and if both positions were vacated, the Overseer had enough power to control the planet until a successor was announced. The Overseer was elected by the ruling monarch and usually held office for at least four years, however the Overseer could be removed from the position at any time, by the monarch or even the Draksyth Lord with royal approval. It was one of the most prestigious positions across Orupia as a result. In 7 ABY, Princess Kileo appointed Gaven Sel as her Overseer. The Privy Council The Privy Council is the body that advises the ruling Monarch with the affairs of Orupia both in terms of planet-side affairs and galactic politics. The word "privy" means "private" or "secret"; thus, a privy council was originally a committee of the monarch's closest advisers to give confidential advice. Members of the council was granted the Chevalier of Ser and tasked with protecting a provincial region of Orupia. Usually made up of eight members, reflecting the eight provincial regions, the Sers resided across Orupia in strategically placed small forts or castles. The Sers were usually selected from those that had given good counsel or excelled in keeping the peace on Orupia, as such many came from the Guards and Armies of the Royal Family however there were instances when mere Court Officials and Ministers were nominated and selected. When Princess Kileo assumed the throne in 7 ABY she began assembling her own council from those that she had fought alongside during her battles with Princess Isa and Prince Coti. Current Chevalier of Sers Ser of Cerafe Northern Lands - Ser Lietou (8 ABY by The Overseer Gaven Sel) Ser of Cerafe Central Lands - Ser Augusta (7 ABY by Princess Kileo Dimoh) Ser of Cerafe Southern Lands - Ser Tomith (8 ABY by Princess Kileo Dimoh) Ser of Isiania Western Lands - VACANT Ser of Isiania Central Lands - Ser Moadeeb (8 ABY by The Overseer Gaven Sel) Ser of Isiania Eastern Lands - VACANT Ser of Isiania Northern Lands - VACANT Ser of Isiania Southern Lands - VACANT Senate Representative The Senate Representative or Senator of Orupia was established when Orupia joined the Galactic Republic. The position was at first held by the Overseer, however with state affairs often getting in the way, a member of court was elected by the Orupian people to sit at the Senate on Coruscant as their permanent residence. The Senator was voted on every two years and anyone could run for the position, though it usually helped if the Royal family approved of the person. The position was vacated following the establishment of the Galactic Empire and Emperor Palpatine's abolishment of the Senate. The Senator held no true power on Orupia, merely being a voice for the Royal Family at Coruscant. As yet there is no need for a Senate Representative as Orupia is not part of the New Republic. Heads of Guards Handmaidens Princess Kileo Dimoh's Handmaidens were the young female royal attendants Jiani, Yilana and Issika. Formed in 7 ABY, Jiani the eldest of the three women and daughter of Tomith was selected as the Head Handmaiden. In 9 ABY the three women were so integral to the protection of the Princess and Crown Prince, that recruitment began to increase their numbers from three to five. Jiani, the Head of the Handmaiden as well as her sisters was always present in the Royal Court. Royal Guards The Orupian Royal Guard, simply known as the Royal Guard, was a group of specially trained soldiers chosen from the various ranks of the Orupian Military. They were charged with the protection of the Royal Family, and more specifically the Ruling Monarch. Formed following the establishment of the Monarchy, the Royal Guard have been a permanent fixture throughout the various Royal locations since then. The Head of the Royal Guards was always present in the Royal Court. In 7 ABY the Head was Iakin Nefud. Blood Guards The Blood Guard, also called the Draksyth Guard, was a highly elite guard unit tasked with the protection of the Draksyth Lord. The Draksyth was almost never seen without a detachment of Blood Guards at his side, so much that they usually accompanied him to his chambers. The exact number of Blood Guardsmen serving the Draksyth was unknown, with speculations ranging from less than ten to thousands. The Blood Guards were completely independent from the Royal Orupian Military and directly answerable to the Draksyth. The Blood Guard was largely comprised of of Orupian and Draksin men and women. During the period where Orupia did not need a Draksyth Lord, the Blood Guard was also dropped, however the reformation of the Draksyth role in 6 ABY quickly saw the return of the Blood Guardsmen. However this time, the guards were only Draksin males. The Head of the Blood Guards was always present in the Royal Court. In 7 ABY the Head was Tomith, however by 8 ABY the position was filled by Iaqau. Honour Guards The Honour Guard was an elite unit, stemming from the Orupian Military, established to protect the Chevalier of Sers. Formed following the establishment of the Monarchy, the Honour Guard are the preferred guard of the Ser and some have been known to go on to become Royal Guards and in some instances Blood Guard and Handmaidens. One Honour Guard would accompany their Ser when the Ser was attending the Royal Court. The Ser decided themselves on whom would accompany them. Court Officials Chamberlain The Chamberlain was a member of the Royal Court that was in charge of primarily managing the Royal Households, especially Pareen Palace. The Chamberlain was also in charge of the personal finances of the Royal Family and oversees its business, including liaising with the other senior officers of the Royal Court, chairing Ministry meetings, and advising in the appointment of Ministers. They also undertake ceremonial duties and serve as the channel of communication between the Ruling Monarch and the Ministers. The Chamberlain is also the chief functionary of the royal court and is generally responsible for organising all court functions. Considered the "senior official" of the Royal Household, the Chamberlain was officially referred to as Lord Chamberlain. Private Secretary The Private Secretary was normally the secretary of the ruling Monarch of Orupia and part of the Orupian Royal Court, as the key official responsible for disseminating the decision of the Monarch and Chevalier of Sers and indeed as their gatekeeper, their role is of considerably greater significance than suggested. They will be assisted by one or more Assistants - and or Deputy Secretaries, or even head a whole office in which those may be section chiefs. For a short period this role was held by Gaven Sel in 7 ABY. It is currently vacant. Constable The Constable of the Pareen Security Force was also the head of the security organisation for the city. Part of the Orupian Royal Court, the Constable was responsible for the safety of Pareen through out it's boundaries and provided detail analysis of security measures within the city for the Royal Administration. The Constable was usually found with a few Officers at their side. In 8 ABY the ParSec Constable was Kagin Estes. Genetris The Genetris was the title used as the head of the religious sisterhood, the Unus Matris and spiritual leader of the religious faith of Orupia. The Unus Matris are an influential and ancient order of women whose objectives and actions have formed a quiet yet critical element in the evolution of Orupia and it's ruling Royal Houses. Upon the establishment of Princess Kileo's Orupian Royal Court, the Gentris, who had previously served House Valois and Prince Coti's Royal Court, was not part of the the new Royal Court that was established in 7 ABY. Though the Genetris remains apart from the Royal Family, the spiritual leader has been vocal in her support of the new ruling Monarch. In 9 ABY the Genetris was the Orupian Sheeana. Advisory Table Minister of Arts Minister of Education Minister of Health & Science Minister of Internal Affairs Minister of Galactic Affairs Minister of Culture Minister of Justice & Law Minister of Cerafe Minister of Isiania WIP =Foot Note= This is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:Organisations